1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rotor blade of a wind power plant, wherein the rotor blade has a longitudinal extension, which extends from a rotor blade root substantially to a rotor blade tip, wherein, at least in one region of the rotor blade, an aerodynamic cross-sectional profile is provided, which has a leading edge (nose) and a trailing edge, which are connected via a suction side and a pressure side of the cross-sectional profile.
Furthermore, the invention relates to a method for fabricating a corresponding rotor blade. Moreover, the invention relates to a method for producing a belt pair of a rotor blade and a fabrication mold for the production of a belt pair for use in a rotor blade.
2. Description of Related Art
Rotor blades for wind power plants are normally built in two shells, namely one shell on the suction side of the rotor blade and one shell on the pressure side of the rotor blade, and adhered together. Two webs or spars, which are adhered to the belt for the suction side and to the belt for the pressure side and ensure buckling safety in the blade, are usually located between the shells. The belts provide in particular for the torsional or bending stiffness of the rotor blade and represent, in combination with the webs or respectively spars, the support structure of the rotor blade.
In particular in the case of large rotor blades, the production of the rotor blades is time-consuming and expensive. For this reason, such large rotor blades are produced in several parts as just two shells and then adhered. The individual parts hereby become smaller, whereby the production time and the costs from potential production errors are reduced. For example, refer to DE 31 13 079 A1 and EP 1 965 074 A2.
Also, reference is made to WO 03/093672 A1, which discloses a rotor blade for wind power plants with a shell, the airfoil cross-section of which is reinforced against bending in the flapwise direction through belts provided pairwise and opposite the airfoil chord of the rotor blade and through webs between them, wherein the belts consist of plastic fiber reinforced in the longitudinal direction and have a glass fiber and a carbon fiber reinforced section in the longitudinal direction.